Why Don't You Love Me?
by HevansObsession
Summary: Sam Evans doesn't know what to expect when Kurt Hummel transfers to his school. Will he figure out that Kurt is also his online best friend?
1. Chapter 1

_**You have just received a message from TroutyMouth456.**_

A smile spread across Kurt's face as the message popped up on his computer screen. He was always happy when he got a message from "Trouty", as he liked to call him.

_**TroutyMouth456: **__hey gorgeous :) _

_**Fashionista123: **__Hey :) _

_**TroutyMouth456: **__how was school? are they still being complete asses to you?_

_**Fashionista123: **__Actually, it wasn't too bad. Just the usual name calling and being shoved into lockers._

_**TroutyMouth456: **__why do they do that? are they too retarded to see how cool you are? :( _

_**Fashionista123: **__No, they're just homophobic. :/_

_**TroutyMouth456: **__don't let that get you down. be happy! :D_

_**Fashionista123:**__ It's really hard but I'll try, but I have some news for you._

_**TroutyMouth456:**__ do you now? _

_**Fashionista123: **__I'm switching schools, I talked to my dad about how horrible the kids at school are getting. I'll tell you more about it later. I have to go. Bye._

_**You have been logged out.**_

Kurt walked the halls of his new school, completely freaking out inside. He had already gotten lost twice. When he finally found his first period class everyone had gotten there on time. He walked in and immediately noticed a rather tall blonde boy standing in front of the class reading. "Alright Mr. Evans, that'll be enough." He sat down and looked quite embarrassed. "Ah, you must be the new student. I'm the teacher, Ms. Dmitry. Why don't you introduce yourself?" she gave Kurt a reassuring smile.

"Oh, um, alright." He cleared his throat, "Well, my name is Kurt Hummel and obviously I'm new here." Kurt couldn't think of anything else to say. "May I sit down now?" he asked sheepishly.

Ms. Dmitry nodded. During class Kurt examined the room. He met the gaze of the tall blonde boy. He smiled at Kurt and then continued to look out the window.

After the bell had rung, Kurt gathered his things and was about to walk out when he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Hi there, I'm Mercedes." She said with a big smile.

"Kurt."

"Do you need any help finding your classes?"

He let a smile spread, "Yes, can you show me where room 204 is?"

"Sure, no problem."

The day had passed rather quickly; Kurt was already in his 5th period class. But throughout the day he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. He did his best to ignore it.

Sam's day started off well. He got to school on time, for once. He was hoping to have a good day but that got ruined when he got caught texting and was forced to read in front of the class. A boy that Sam registered as new walked into the class. For some reason Sam found him rather attractive.

With his chocolaty brown hair and pallid skin, he looked like an old-fashioned porcelain doll. And Sam had to admit that he simply couldn't take his eyes off of him. He looked down when he met the gaze of the other boy.

Throughout the day, Sam couldn't get Kurt out of his mind. He wanted to talk to him but Mercedes stole the chance he had. He didn't see Kurt for the rest of the day until French class.

Sam wasn't able to pay much attention during class; he was too busy staring at the back of Kurt's head. He decided to talk to him after class.

The final bell had finally gone off. Kurt was the first rush off; Sam quickly followed. "Kurt!" Kurt turned around and saw the tall blonde boy running towards him. "Uh, yes?"

When Sam reached him, he was slightly out of breath, "Hi, I'm Sam." He let his million watt smile show.

"Oh, I'm Kurt but you must obviously know that. I don't mean to be rude, but what do you want?"

Sam looked at him for a moment.

_I love his eyes._

"Oh, well I just thought I'd say hi to you, and welcome you to the school, so on that note, welcome!" Small let out a nervous chuckle as he spoke.

"Alright, thank you. I have to go. I'll see you around." He turned to walk away.

"Yeah, ditto."

When Sam got home he went straight to his room. He turned on his computer and was happy to see **Fashionista123** was online.

**Fashionista123: **Hey there Trouty.:)

**TroutyMouth456: **hey /:

**Fashionista123:** What's wrong?

**TroutyMouth456:** how did you know you were gay?

**Fashionista123: **Oh, how random. Well, I sort of just knew. It's hard to explain but somehow you just know you're not like others, do you understand what I'm trying to say?

**TroutyMouth456: **I think so, thanks :)

The next day Sam was in a really good mood. He got school on time and actually paid attention in class. When he got out of class, he noticed a certain black-haired hobbit talking to Kurt. He over-heard some of their conversation.

"Kurt right?"

Kurt smiled, "Yes that would be me."

Blaine laughed, "I love your jacket."

"Oh, well thank you. It's Marc Jacobs. I like your bow-tie."

Sam had a mix of emotions, on one hand he was furious and on the other he was jealous. Was that even possible? Why would he be jealous, he doesn't even know Kurt that well and he's not gay, right?

Over the course of the next few days, Sam noticed Blaine, who he liked to call, "the hobbit", talking to Kurt more and more. They even started sitting next to each other in class and at lunch.

Sam thought about how he felt all day, he came to the conclusion that he would talk to Kurt after school and invite him to hang out.

(A/N: I apologize for any typing mistakes. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.)


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was ecstatic when the final bell rang; he rushed off to find Kurt. He found him, and of course he was with the hobbit. He walked up to them anyway.

"Hey Kurt." He sent a smile towards him. Blaine had a smug expression on his face.

"What do you want Sam?"

"Well, Hobbit, if you must know, I came to ask Kurt something."

Sam turned to Kurt. "Kurt, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my place?"

"Oh, I actually already have plans with Blaine. He wants me to audition for Glee club." He smiled at Blaine.

_Damn hobbit! _

Sam did his best not to show his anger but he had no such luck, "Alright I'll see you around."

He turned to walk away but was stopped by Kurt, "Maybe we can hang out tomorrow?"

Sam, "No, it's fine. I hope you get into Glee club." He let a small smile show and walked away.

It'd been a few days since Sam and Kurt had talked. Kurt ended up getting into Glee club.

Kurt arrived on time and sat next to Sam instead of Blaine. "Hey Sam"

"Hi" Sam continued to look forward.

"Do you want to come over to my house later?"

Sam's face lit up, "Yeah, that'd be awesome."

"Great, here's my address." With that said Kurt got up and sat next to Blaine. Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's knee. Sam was once again filled with jealousy.

Their assignment for the week was to find a song that represents what senior year means to them. Sam didn't know what song he would pick but he did know that he would take the opportunity to show Kurt how he really felt. He did have a week to figure it out.

When Sam arrived at Kurt's house, Kurt was already outside sitting on his porch, waiting. Sam got out of his car and made his way to Kurt. "Hey"

"Great you're here. I really need to talk to you about something."

"Alright, and what might that be?

"I'm pretty sure you've noticed how I've been practically drooling over Blaine right?"

_**Sam was walking down the hall when he noticed Kurt staring at Blaine from across the hallway. He wondered what Kurt saw in the hobbit.**_

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"Well he asked me out yesterday and I don't know what to say."

_Say no!_

"Oh uh I say go with your heart?"

"I don't think I should, I mean do you think he really likes me?"

Sam didn't know what to say so he changed the topic, "Anyway, do you know what song you're going to sing for Glee club?"

"Nope, not yet. What about you?"

Sam smiled, "I want it to be a surprise, so you'll have to wait and see."

The next few days passed by both too slow and too fast for Sam. He'd been watching (more like stalking) Kurt and Blaine and had noticed something peculiar. Blaine treated Kurt like crap. He never wanted to hold Kurt's hand or even put an arm around Kurt. It was like he was _ashamed_ of Kurt. And Sam found that hard to believe. How could someone be ashamed to call someone as perfect as Kurt theirs? That was when Sam realized he needed to change his song for Glee club. He needed to make Kurt see that there was someone out there better for him. And that someone was Sam.

Sam rehearsed any chance he could get. He wanted his song to be perfect. He simply _had_ to impress Kurt. He didn't know why he was doing something so meaningful for Kurt. He knew if he did this, his feelings would be put out in the open and everyone would figure out he liked Kurt.

The time had come. Sam walked into Glee club and saw the hobbit and Kurt holdings hands. When Blaine saw Sam walk in, he immediately kissed Kurt. Kurt smiled through the kiss, not knowing Sam was watching. Sam took his seat and waited for _Mr__. _Schuester to walk in.

"Alright everyone, the assignment for this week was to find a song that represents your senior year and what it means to you. Who wants to go first?"

Sam raised his hand. "Alright Sam, go ahead." Sam grabbed his guitar and began to play.

_I love you  
From the bottom of my heart  
And that's not gonna' change  
But things look grim  
When I am watching you watch him_

Sam looked directly at Kurt and Blaine.

_I give you the best a man can hope to give  
But I'm not feeling brave _

_Chances are slim  
When I am watching you watch him  
Oh, what is left to learn  
When he would let you crash and burn  
He never gives attention  
But you still yearn  
Where do I fit in  
When I am watching you watch him_

Kurt was very surprised; he had a panicked look on his face. He turned to look at Blaine who seemed to be furious.

_God only knows why I still wait around  
Except I hate to see you cry  
And I need you  
But there are things I cannot do  
And I want you  
When he's playing all his games  
And it gets hard to tell who's the victim  
When I am watching you watch him_

Sam was smiling through the song; he wouldn't take his eyes off Kurt. He walked over to him and kneeled beside him.

_Oh, what is left to learn  
When he would let you crash and burn  
He never gives attention But you still yearn  
Where do I fit in When I am watching you watch him  
God only knows why I still wait around  
Except I hate to see you cry  
And I need you  
But there are things I cannot do_

Kurt looked right into Sam's eyes and saw that he meant everything he was singing.

_And I love you Like a broken record plays  
But I'm a window pane A phantom limb  
When I am watching you watch him  
When I am watching you watch him  
When I am watching you watch him_

Everyone was in complete shock, but they cheered anyway. Kurt got up and ran out of class; Sam followed him out. He found Kurt in front of a locker; he put a hand on his shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

Kurt shrugged Sam's hand off, "What the hell was that? You can't just go around basically telling everyone you like me!"

"Kurt, I-"

Kurt cut him off, "No, let me finish. How could you do that? Especially in front of Blaine, my boyfriend?"

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to react like this, and I was hoping you'd be happy."

"Does it look like I'm happy? I just-I wasn't expecting it. I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Sam knew what he was about to do was crazy but he just felt the urge to do it. His lips came crashing down on Kurt's.


End file.
